Mine Escape
The Mine Escape is the only challenge from the Mine Shaft. It appeared in series 7-8. Rules One player enters the mine. As soon as they enter, rocks will fall from the ceiling, triggering the detonator that lights the dynamite at the end of the mine, and sealing the entrance. They will have 1:30 to get out. The others must help from above with any obstacles in the way. The first obstacle is a series of bamboo poles blocking the way through. They have colors on them, so they must call out some of them to raise them. Underneath one of them is a monkey statue. The second obstacle is optional, and can be skipped. There is a high ledge with a monkey statue on it. Though it is possible to reach up for it and grab it, sometimes they will need a ladder from above to be lowered so they can reach it. After that section, there is a cage with the Ruby Monkey in it that must be opened with a key. Then there is a small hill, and at the bottom there is a door that must be opened by turning a crank from above. On the other side is the exit and if they wish to risk getting locked in, the key that opens the cage is there as well. At the end of 1:30, the dynamite in the exit explodes, causing a big rock to fall, covering it up. If a team member is locked inside and needs to be released, the two people from above must put two monkey statues into the monkey head, and the member inside of the mine must place all of their statues into their monkey head. Doing this will cause the trapdoor to open, thus allowing a ladder to be used to get them out. Gallery Trivia * The Mine Shaft is the only lock-in challenge with 3 doors (The entrance, the exit, and the emergency trapdoor if a contestant is locked in). * The Mine Shaft is the only challenge in series 7-8 with a maximum of 3 statues. It is also the only challenge to feature the Ruby Monkey in all of its appearances. * This is one of three challenges to feature a humorous vintage film clip during the challenge‘s introduction. In this one, it features Sir Atkinson Belworthy and a miner. The miner exits the mine and shows Belworthy a mineral of sorts. He gives it to him, then Belworthy gives the miner a stick of lit dynamite and walks away. The miner looks at the camera, then the screen cuts to white. * Only 2 lock ins occurred: the Wolf Spiders and the Pearl Hyde Pythons. Both of these were its only Series 8 playings and every series 7 playing had an escape. Playings Series 7 * Loony Toons: +40 seconds * Brave Warriors: +30 seconds (missed second statue) * Welsh Warriors: +30 seconds (statue fell out of hand) Series 8 * Wolf Spiders: LOCK IN, -20 seconds, release * Pearl Hyde Pythons: LOCK IN, -20 seconds, release Category:Challenges Category:Mine Shaft Category:Lock-in games